bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagizaki
is a Kidō spell used by the Shiba Clan as one of the launch methods for their Kakaku Taihō; specifically, it is referred to as the .Bleach manga; Chapter 84, page 3 Description This spell requires two practitioners to function properly. With the individual(s) inside the Kakaku Taihō encased in a cannonball barrier through pouring their Reiryoku into the Reishūkaku, the first practitioner binds the Kakaku Taihō with four ceremonial ropes tied to the edges of the platform and paints a black circle around the base with a large brush before stabbing their sword into the platform and beginning the incantation. As they continue to chant the incantation with two others lending their power, the practitioner wraps a bandage around their arm, which is engulfed in flame, and slams it into the circle, igniting it as the fire splits and travels around the length of the circle in both directions. Once the flames complete their circuits and return to their arm, the practitioner redirects it onto the floor and up the side of the Kakaku Taihō, severing the ceremonial ropes, before concluding the incantation as the cannon fires its occupant(s) high into the air.Bleach manga; Chapter 84, pages 4-9 Once in the air, the cannonball abruptly changes direction and begins hurtling toward the target destination as the other practitioner within begins chanting the second incantation, determining the speed and angle of the cannonball's movement while those present maintain the cannonball's integrity with a steady flow of Reiryoku. Upon completion, the cannonball hits its target with incredible force.Bleach manga; Chapter 84, pages 11-19 Incantations Uniquely, Kagizaki requires two incantations to function properly; the first is uttered by the one firing the Kakaku Taihō in order to launch the target and control their initial direction, while the second controls trajectory and acceleration. This method allows for precision guidance.Bleach manga; Chapter 84, page 13 The second incantation is not fully known, as Ganju Shiba was distracted before he could finish it properly when he and the Ryoka were launching themselves into the Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 84, page 16 First Incantation English= "Far away! Copper-colored greed desires the domination of 36 degrees! Seventy-two pairs of illusions! Thirteen pairs of horns! The right hand of the monkey grabs the star! Embraced by the 25 wheels of the sun, the cradle of sand bleeds!" |-| Kanji= "彼方！赤銅色の強欲が 36度の支配を 欲している！72対の幻！13対の角笛！猿の右手が 星を掴む！25輪の太陽に抱かれて 砂の揺籃は血を流す!" |-| Rōmaji= "Kanata! Shakudōiro no gōyoku ga sanjūrokudo no shihai wo hosshiteiru! Shichijūni tsui no mabaroshi! Jūsan no tsunobue! Saru no migite ga hoshi wo tsukamu! Nijūgorin no taiyō ni gakarete, suna no yurikago hachi wo nagasu!"Bleach manga; Chapter 84, pages 6-8 Second Incantation English= "The fate of the three sparrows, the fate of the four dragons, enclosed on five sides, unable to return six ri! Winds of heaven, orangutan, spoon, cane of elm... a thousand ashes and a thousand wisdoms, the plan of the white clouds... close to the moon, not stepping on the shadow of scarlet..." |-| Kanji= "三雀の縁四竜の縁 五方塞がりて 六里還らす！天風·猩々·匙·楡の杖...千灰千智 白雲の計...太陰に寄りて 緋の影を踏ふむ-" |-| Rōmaji= "Sanjaku no enishi, shiryū no enishi, gohō fusagari te, rokuri kaerasu! Tenfū, shōjō, saji, nire no tsue...senkai senchi, hakuun no kei...taiin niyori te, hi no kage wo fumuzu-"Bleach manga; Chapter 84, pages 15-16 Known Practitioners *'Kūkaku Shiba' *'Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko *'Ganju Shiba' Gallery Kagizaki Manga Gallery 84Kagizaki2.png|Kūkaku Shiba paints a circle around the 'Kakaku Taihō' after binding it in preparation for '''Kagizaki'. 84Kagizaki3.png|Kūkaku embeds her sword in the ground as she begins chanting the first incantation of Kagizaki. 84Kagizaki4.png|Kūkaku ignites her arm after wrapping it in her head bandage while continuing to chant the first incantation of Kagizaki. 84Kagizaki5.png|Kūkaku drives her flaming fist into the circle, igniting it and redirecting the fire up the side of the Kakaku Taihō to conclude the first half of Kagizaki. 84Kagizaki.png|Kūkaku concludes the first half of Kagizaki by firing Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends out of the Kakaku Taihō. 84Ichigo and friends fly.png|Ichigo and his friends are sent flying high into the air by the first half of Kagizaki. 84Kagizaki6.png|The Ryoka's cannonball suddenly changes directions mid-flight as the second half of Kagizaki begins. 84Kagizaki7.png|Ganju Shiba pulls out the scroll detailing the second incantation of Kagizaki as he prepares to read it. 84Kagizaki8.png|Ganju reads the second incantation of Kagizaki as Ichigo and his friends maintain the cannonball. 84Kagizaki9.png|The cannonball approaches the Seireitei under the effects of Kagizaki. 84Kagizaki10.png|The second half of Kagizaki causes the cannonball to pick up enough speed to distort the clouds. 84Kagizaki11.png|'Kagizaki' concludes as the cannonball slams into the Shakonmaku. Kagizaki Anime Gallery Ep25Kagizaki2.png|Kūkaku Shiba paints a circle around the Kakaku Taihō after binding it in preparation for Kagizaki. Ep25KūkakusSword.png|Kūkaku embeds her sword in the ground as she begins chanting the first incantation of Kagizaki. Ep25Kagizaki3.png|Kūkaku ignites her arm after wrapping it in her head bandage while continuing to chant the first incantation of Kagizaki. Ep25Kagizaki4.png|Kūkaku drives her flaming fist into the circle, igniting it to continue Kagizaki. Ep25Kagizaki5.png|Kūkaku redirects the returning flame up the side of the Kakaku Taihō to conclude the first half of Kagizaki. Ep25KakakuTaihoFires.png|Kūkaku concludes the first half of Kagizaki by firing Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends out of the Kakaku Taihō. Ep25IchigoFriendsLaunched.png|Ichigo and his friends are sent flying high into the air by the first half of Kagizaki. Ep25Kagizaki6.png|The Ryoka's cannonball suddenly changes directions mid-flight as the second half of Kagizaki begins. Ep25Kagizaki7.png|Ganju Shiba pulls out the scroll detailing the second incantation of Kagizaki as he prepares to read it. Ep25Kagizaki8.png|Ganju reads the second incantation of Kagizaki as Ichigo and his friends maintain the cannonball. Ep25Kagizaki9.png|The cannonball approaches the Seireitei under the effects of Kagizaki. Ep25Kagizaki10.png|The second half of Kagizaki causes the cannonball to pick up enough speed to generate electricity. Ep25Kagizaki11.png|'Kagizaki' concludes as the cannonball slams into the Shakonmaku. References Navigation Category:Kidō